Dales Dane
Dales is Zenith's one sided lover, who is an unemployed university student and he is part of a yakuza family. Many is unknown about his actual biography, but Zenith sees him as an individual with odd issues. Profile Description Dales is Zenith's obsessive lover, who happens to have an one-sided love towards her, despite the latter have rejected or ignored him several times. He is shown to be determined to never give up his love on her and tries to protect Zenith from further threats. Appearance Dales is an average-sized muscular man with tan skin, purple pupils and dark green, neat hair with a strip of red dyed into it. He is born with darker-shaded eyelids which looks like dark eye shadows. He has a fond of wearing tight shirts. He also has a geometrical green tattoo on his right shoulder. Dales is also the tallest of the date characters. It is shown that when he was younger, he had curly hair which he probably straightened. Personality Dales is a guy who has a yakuza family, however, his cheering, happy personality makes him to seem like a normal guy instead of anything dangerous. He is obsessive over Zenith since he knew her from a photo and has been stalking the latter, even when he is caught red Zenith often complains to him about himself, and Dales happily accepts her critics usually. He is very observant of everything, and will do any criminal act if he feels the absolute without remorse. He hides his emotions with a grin, making him an extremely unpredictable person. Despite being a shady individual, Dales is seen as not very bright to Zenith, and she calls him dumb often. He often take things too literally and makes her laugh, in which he enjoyed. Dales inherits some traits from one of his mothers Debra, such as protecting the ones he loves, even if they don't reflect the same relationship. Dales lacks some humanity and morality senses often, such as thinking fighting is the only way out of every problem instead of words and because of this, he doesn't care about how his consequences would be like. Due to this amoralistic behavior of his, Zenith finds it difficult to observe his thoughts or what he will do next. He also rarely shows remorse upon the people he attacked. Background Dales is adopted by a pair of mothers when he was likely 3 years old, along with his older brother, Richard. He and Richard are treated very greatly by Debra and Irene, his mothers, and he lived in a mansion. Unlike Richard, Dales came out to be a bit of a mysterious person as he grows up while growing a stalker-like attitude. He never really have a connection with his brother Richard, who is also known as Evelyn's fiance, and their relationship is very much like being acquaintances. Eventually, Dales somehow 'inherited' his mother Debra's behavior, being a bit too immoral and is rough around everyone. Since he is raised by two mothers and one of them is from a yakuza family, the police seems to be afraid of them, as well as everyone else from his former schools. He also created his own gang during his senior years. Currently, he is likely a university student. It is also hinted that everyone Dales knows is afraid of him as he grows up except his parents and Richard, as his threats to his enemies are very severe and crude, which can cause him to murder someone without getting arrested. However, he hides his inner crude side with a cheerful smile and is ready to help people, especially Zenith. Plot Trivia * Dales used to live with his mothers' before affording a van. * Dales' psychopathic mentality often references Miyama Kirishima from Raise Wa Tanin Ga Ii, respectively. * In the episode Two Wanting the One, he is mentioned to always tag Zenith's username on his Instagram despite that Zenith have actually made any response to it. * Out of all the Parker children's dates, Dales is shown with the most decent childhood. ** He is also the only date to have an age gap with Zenith, being one year older than her, whereas Zenith's siblings' dates seem to be the same age as themselves. * It is proved by YandyF4X that he is born with black eyelids. ** There are times where Yandy jokingly states that he wears make-up instead. * During development, Dales was developed to have a father before it was changed to where he has same sex parents. This is because Yandy wanted everyone to be 'different' from a lot of perspective, which includes reasons of family or birth that differs the characters from society. * Dales is actually the tallest main character. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Supporting